Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/TimF. - postacie
Jak pewnie po tytule można się domyślić - ten blog to spis wszystkich postaci pojawiających się w ''TimF.'' I to wcale nie tak, że mam za dużo postaci w notatkach i się niekiedy gubię, przez co stwierdziłam, by założyć wpis poświęcony przynajmniej połowie z nich. To nie ma z tym NIC wspólnego. W ogóle. 'Ludzie ' 1. Lisa Lisa - 'główna bohaterka opowiadania ''This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiająca się w prologu. Jest córką ojca i matki, a także przyrodnią siostrą rodzeństwa oraz siostrzenicą imię. W wieku jedynastu lat straciła pamięć na skutek wypadku. Po tym incydencie trafiła pod opiekę Nigrum, pęłniącej rolę jej "zastępczej matki". '''Wygląd Gdy poznajemy Lisę, dziewczyna ma zaledwie jedynaście lat. Posiada ciemno brązowe z jaśniejszymi pasemkami, długie włosy, związywane najczęściej w zwykłego warkocza i nieco przydługą grzywkę, opadającą na lewą część twarzy. Po jednym z rodziców odziedziczyła również dziko zielone oczy, będące jej charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu. Wiadomo również, że dziewczyna posiada długą ranę na lewej łydce, nabytą podczas pierwszego spotkania z Nigrum, która po zrobieniu opatrunku stwierdziła, że pozostanie blizna. Strój dziewczyny jest jak dotąd nieznany (wiadomo jedynie, że śpi w przydługiej koszuli nocnej od Nigrum). W rozdziale Wełna czy łuski? (5) z wypowiedzi Tenebrisa, dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nosi tunikę i spódniczkę, więcej szczegółów nie zostało jednak wyjawionych. 2. Danny/Tenebris Danny - jeden z głównych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w rozdziale trzecim, choć wtedy nie znany z imienia czy też przezwiska. Jest synem Ulfra i Sigridy, a także starszym bratem Aury oraz bratankiem Imię. Smoczy obrońca i jeździec Woolly Howla o imieniu Titi. 'Wygląd' W pierwszych rozdziałach, gdy Tenebris wkracza do gry, jego wygląd jest praktycznie nie znany. Z opisu w rozdziale Kamienna posadzka (3) można się dowiedzieć, iż strój chłopaka składa się z czarnej, skórzanej zbroi z fioletowymi elementami oraz maski z wyszytym na niej srebrną nicią uśmiechem, ciągnącym się przez prawie całą jej szerokość. Ponadto wiadomo jeszcze, że nosi ciemno szare futro, zapewniające mu ciepło na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. W końcówce rozdziału Wełna czy łuski? (5) oddał je Lisie, by ta mogła się choć trochę ogrzać. Zbroja ma na celu upodobnić go do jego smoka. Na początku rozdziału ''Biorąc los we własne ręce ''(8), dzięki Titi, ujawnione zostaje więcej szczegółów wyglądu chłopaka. Oczy Tenebrisa są piwne, jasnobrązowo zielone z drobnymi, złotymi plamkami. Włosy kruczoczarne, lekko pofalowane i na tyle długie, by móc je związać w krótką kitkę. Kilka kosmyków opada na jego czoło i oczy. Na policzkach bruneta znajduje się kilka pieprzyków i drobnych zadrapań w tym ledwo widoczne blizna na lewej stronie twarzy, ciągnącą się od ucha do mniej więcej połowy policzka. 'Historia' Danny urodził się jako syn byłego Łowcy smoków oraz znachorki, a także szamanki wyspy, na którą rodzice chłopaka przenieśli się na wieść o ciąży kobiety. Z racji tego, kim był Ulfr, rodzina nie była szczególnie lubiana wśród społeczności. O ile Sigrida i jej mąż nie byli wytykani, o tyle Danny tego nie uniknął. Od początku swojego życia był czarną owcą, odtrącaną i poniżaną przez rówieśników. Od dzieciństwa słyszał obelgi i przezwiska w jego stronę, był oskarżany o klęski żywiołowe (pamiętna burza podczas jego narodzin) oraz wyśmiewany przez swój wygląd. Z czasem nauczył sobie z tym radzić, choć miał żal do rodziców, że nie potrafią tego przerwać, a nawet nie próbują. Jedyne na kogo mógł liczyć to młodsza o cztery lata siostra, Aura. Kiedy ukończył dziesiąty rok życia, zaczął uczęszczać na obowiązkowe nauki z zakresu wiedzy o obronie przed smokami. Był najlepszy z części teoretycznej i słaby z praktycznej (nie chciał krzywdzić smoków, co było kolejnym powodem do drwin). Jedyne co mu szło z praktyki, to władanie mieczem. Jakiś czas później, podczas zimy zgubił się w lesie i natrafił na jaskinię, gdzie leżała ranna smoczyca Woolly Howla. Danny i smoczyca zawarli między sobą nić zaufania, która pogłębiała się wraz z kolejnymi wizytami chłopaka. Ostatecznie chłopak i Woolly Howl się zaprzyjaźnili, a Danny stał się treserem Titi. 3. Asgareth Asgareth - jeden z głównych antagonistów pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale trzecim. Jest Łowcą smoków oraz dowódcą swojego oddziału, a także prawą ręką Kroteda. Ponadto jest ojcem Imię oraz starszym bratem Imię i Imię. 4. Halldis Halldis - jedna z głównych antagonistycznych postaci opowiadania This is my Fight. Po raz pierwszy ujawnia się w rozdziale trzecim. Łowczyni smoków, dowódca jednostki stacjonującej w Fortecy Łowców smoków, a także kat oraz osoba przesłuchująca. Młodsza siostra Imię i Imię, a także ciotka Imiona. 5. Furia 6. Eliza 7. Thyria 8. Regin 9. Shiva 10. Nadzieja 11. Niepokój 12. Nigrum 13. Anadretta 14. Asaja 15. Ulfr 16. Sigrida 17. Aura 18. Kara 19. Mehan 20. Zdobywcy Nieba 21. Kayen 22. Duriel 23. Arran 24. Molly 25. Hallbjørn 26. Asvald 27. Ned 'Smoki' 1. Titi Titi - jedna z głównych smoczych postaci pojawiających się w TimF., po raz pierwszy ukazana w rozdziale piątym, choć jest już wspomniana w poprzednim. Jej jeźdźcem oraz treserem jest Danny, zwany Tenebrisem. 'Wygląd' Titi nie różni się niczym w kwestii anatomicznej od innych smoków swojego gatunku. Posiada masywną klatkę piersiową, dwie pary silnych i szerokich łap, jedną dużą parę skrzydeł oraz lekko postrzępione lotki na końcu ogona. Grzbiet, kark i okolice głowy porastają zgrubiałe łuski, imitujące futro. Paszcza i oczy gada są fioletowe. Dodatkowo, na tylnej prawej łapie Titi znajduje się kilka jasnych blizn. Jedyne co różni smoczycę od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, to kolor łusek. W czasie w którym większość Woolly Howlów posiada jasne umaszczenie, głównie brązowo beżowe, łuski Titi przybierają ciemno szarą barwę, która w złym świetle wygląda jak czerń. Titi jest prawdopodobnie jedynym Woolly Howlem o takim kolorze. 2. Błyskawica 3. Temperance 4. Lyforn 5. Stardust 6. Burza 7. Arsen 8. Mgiełka 9. Erilia 10. Huragan 11. Harpun 12. Honey 13. Mat&Trap 14. Nyfen 15. Dysariel 'Nadchodzące postacie, szkice, projekty itp.' IMG_20180713_185904.jpg|"- Z własną siostrą się nie przywitasz, Panie Ciemności?" IMG_20180624_220356.jpg|" - Gdybyście miały ten sam kolor oczu i włosów, z pewnością bym was nie rozróżnił." IMG_20180516_165041.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów, nieoficjalny. IMG_20180704_222724.jpg|Oficjalna fryzura. Rysunek nie zbyt dobry, ale ma w sobie coś uroczego. IMG_20180713_192040.jpg|" - Zrobię wszystko, by poznać prawdę." IMG_20180713_192317.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów, nieoficjalny. Lisa. Shiv.jpg|" - Jesteś strasznie spięta, Thyr." Błyska.jpg Asaja.jpg|Z tą ręką jest coś nie tak...ale co tam! Anadretta.jpg|Po prostu Anadretta. IMG_20180819_182533.jpg|Tak, zmieniłam nazwę gatunku z 'Neonowy Strzał' na 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' oraz odrobinę kolory, ale niczego nie żałuję c: Swoją drogą, ma ktoś pomysł na imię dla tego smoczka? ShivaOficjalnyWygląd.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd Shivy (ta to dopiero namiesza w czyimś życiu...) Lissssa.jpg|Póki pewne rzeczy dzieją się jedynie w mojej głowie, bonus który jest pod spodem, pozostanie tajemnicą :3 ThyrKartaPostaci.jpg|Nie ma to jak telefon zmieniający kolory skóry. Meh. I tak - każda postać będzie miała takie coś (sposób na to, jak zmarnować sobie życie...). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki